Left Agony
by Sisco
Summary: NaruKaku. AU. Non-con. Kakuzu watches, without remorse, as his husband walks out the door, and drives away to only Jashin knows where. He thinks its officially over, until he meets a blond at a bar. What could this possibly lead to?


Left Agony

By: Combine2Rinraw

Beta: Athame

XxX

His whole world had fallen and shattered within him, in a manner of minutes. His whole world had walked out the front door, but not without giving him a nasty bruise on his left cheek as a farewell gift. Maybe if he had reacted a little differently, instead of impassively, about his lover's leaving, he probably wouldn't have punched him the face.

At first, Kakuzu thought that, perhaps, Hidan was just overreacting, when he said he was going to leave him; 'walk right out that door and never come back', just because he was sick and tired of their squabbles. He had said this many times in the past, so Kakuzu didn't see why this would be any different. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and he sure didn't like the empty feeling he got when he saw Hidan speed away in their black 2007 Toyota Highlander. He didn't even privilege Kakuzu with a second glance.

Kakuzu didn't cry; it wasn't something to lose sleep over, and he sure as hell didn't drink himself into a stupor. He did, however, end up visiting the bar for the last five nights that Hidan had been away. He only went to hear the ramble of other patrons, and their troubles with their own love lives, though. Tonight was going to be a little different.

He sipped at his tequila, pointedly ignoring the blue-eyes from a blond sitting just two stools away from him. His light green eyes shifted momentarily to the younger man, which was all the blond needed as a sign for him to move closer and get acquainted.

"Having a good night?" The blond asked casually, obviously ready to get this ball on the road.

Kakuzu couldn't help the smirk escaping his lips as he set the glass down on the bar and turned to face the younger man. "Fair," he stated simply. Kakuzu could already see that the blond would be easy to temper, if you prodded him just right. It had always drawn Kakuzu in like a moth to a flame, just like it had with Hidan. He was completely at the blond's mercy now.

"You look like a sadist."

"Excuse me?" Kakuzu had clearly not been expecting that comment.

The blond grinned as he boldly reached forward and ran his fingers gently across Kakuzu's bruised cheek. "Your tattoos."

"My tattoos…" Which were made to look like stitches covering his whole body; Kakuzu had completely forgotten about them. He had had them for over ten years, and they basically became nonexistent whenever he looked in a mirror.

"From the looks of it, you must be a masochist, too." The blond leaned in closer, their lips barely brushing against each other. "If that's the case, I can definitely show you a good time."

Kakuzu noted the golden wedding band on the other's ring finger and wondered, for a moment, if the blond was in the middle of a break up. He reluctantly pulled away from the warm touch. "Why should I willingly fall into your arms, when I don't even know you?"

The younger man blinked in astonishment before leaning his elbow against the bar. "That would be a good start, wouldn't it?" He grinned broadly. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kakuzu Jashin." And, he certainly wasn't about to tell Naruto that he had taken his, currently missing, husband's last name. It was the only way the idiot would have married him! Because, apparently, Hidan's last name was well known around Japan, and it would have been a huge disgrace if he had accepted Kakuzu's, more or less, undeserving last name.

"So, Kakuzu, my place or yours?" Naruto leaned in again and actually ran his tongue along the older man's bottom lip. He was caught off guard as Kakuzu took his tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it hungrily. 'How long has it been?' Naruto thought with sympathy, but those thoughts were quickly diminished as their kiss became ravenous and desperate.

They broke apart, both taking that time to catch their breaths before latching onto each other again like hungry, hormonal teenagers.

"Do you boys mind taking that somewhere else?"

Kakuzu and Naruto looked up at the bartender, which was a busty blond that appeared about ready to spit fire at them.

"Ah, cool your tits, Tsunade-baachan. We're leaving right now." Naruto sneered at the woman as he grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him off of his stool. "I've decided we're going to my place."

"Oh?" Kakuzu smirked. He honestly didn't want to drive the blond all the way to his own house and then drive him back to wherever he lived. And, there was also the possibility that Hidan could have returned, asking for forgiveness….not that Kakuzu wouldn't be ready to accept Hidan's apology with open arms.

It only took five minutes to get from the bar to Naruto's apartment, and Kakuzu couldn't help but stare up at the building in mild shock. The blond seemed to have registered his companion's silence as a state of awe. "Come on in. Make sure to kick off your shoes and get comfortable."

Naruto's home was a two bedroom, one bath apartment, and all the floors were hardwood. The thought of walking around the apartment barefoot made the older male shudder mentally. His own home had floors like that, because his bastard of a husband actually liked walking on the cold wood barefooted. Every morning, he would actually hear Hidan howl in delight whenever his bare feet hit the cold floor and wave after wave of cold-shock coursed through his bloodstream. If the blond liked masochism, he should really meet Hidan. Kakuzu could only tolerate it for so long until he wanted to strangle something; particularly his husband's neck.

"So, where should we start?" Naruto's voice was deeper and it left a chill down the brunette's spine. A sudden anxiety washed over him, as he turned to face the younger man, but was met with an unexpected punch to the gut. He hunched over while wrapping his arms around his midsection, his head landing against the blond's shoulder.

"W-What the…fuck…is…" Kakuzu gasped desperately for air but was suddenly met with another, unexpected pain. Naruto had grabbed the sides of his head, almost with sincere affection, and brought Kakuzu's face down against his knee, breaking his nose in the process. Blood gushed onto his jacket and the blond's pant leg, and then he just toppled to the floor in complete agony.

Naruto tilted his head back with an eerie sort of chuckle. "Your blood really turns me on, you know? All that hot, sticky crimson that'll be pouring from your flesh soon; I can't wait."

Kakuzu could only release a feeble groan as he brought a hand up to his nose. He only realized how bad it was when he saw how heavily covered his sleeve was in blood. "You sadistic….mother fucker…" He yelped as the blond grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him up into a kneeling position.

"You can call me anything you like, because it'll just give me more reasons to torture you." He brought the older man's face closer and smashed their lips together, his tongue trailing over the bloody mess. He moaned in ecstasy as he pulled away with a grin. "Your blood tastes good, Kakuzu. I want more of it." He brutally shoved the man against the wall and knelt between his legs. "I want to hear you scream in agony. I want to feel your nails digging into my skin as I drive into you again and again, unprepared. I want to see your blood pooling on my floor." He sneered in delight as he produced a pocket knife from his back pocket and started shredding the older man's pants away.

Kakuzu flinched as the knife cut into his skin, giving him a red, vertical slash on his thigh. His vision blurred as he tried to move away from the blond but only succeeded in earning the back of a hand against his already bruised cheek. The cold floor was a temporary relief against the swelling, until he was grabbed by his ankles and dragged across the living room and into the kitchen.

A bloody trail was seen zigzagging through the apartment. Apparently, there had been more than just his leg and nose that were bleeding, because it looked like a mutilation had taken place. Kakuzu could taste the copper in his mouth, from where he had bitten his tongue when Naruto backhanded him.

"You…bastard…" Kakuzu's eyes burned with tears, and he didn't apprehend why he wasn't fighting back. This guy could very well be capable of killing him after he was done with him. He rolled over onto his back to look up at the blond and was only somewhat surprised to see he had an erection from the beating.

Naruto had his back on the older male as he rummaged through the drawers for a knife. He hummed with satisfaction when he found what he had been wanting, which was a long, golden butcher knife that had been specially made for him. He licked the blade as he turned to face his prey again. "My fiancé had this made for me, on my birthday. I don't think I could have fallen in love with him anymore."

"Hn…" Kakuzu took that moment to look at his surroundings. Along the walls were photos of the blond and another man with raven hair. Some of them were just solo photos of Naruto or the other.

"If he's your fiancé….then why…" He was cut off by a tight grip around his neck and a white rag tied around his head and thoroughly stuffed into his mou

Naruto smiled smugly. "This will hurt…a lot." His smile turned into a wicked sneer as he grasped the brunette's wrist. "I can't have your screams echoing through the whole complex, or everyone will be down here, thinking I've killed someone." Without another warning, he speared Kakuzu's hand to the floor.

Kakuzu arched violently off the floor as he roared into the cloth and felt his tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He suddenly couldn't breathe, and he tried to reach for the knife now pinning his hand to the wooden floor.

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so," Naruto scolded and pulled the older male away from his task. "You see," the blond continued, as if completely oblivious to the thought that he had done anything drastic as stab a person's hand to the floor. "Sasuke was angry with me, because a woman called here asking for me, not even telling him who she was. I had no clue who it was, and my beloved assumed I was cheating on him. Never, in my whole entire life, would I dare do such a thing to him. I love him too much. More than the earth or moon. More than…money, and everyone loves money, right?"

Money? Money was one of the reasons why Hidan and he always argued. Kakuzu always thought of how they would survive the next day, instead of taking into consideration of what he would do with his husband. He grasped onto Naruto's wrist tightly, doing everything in his power to ignore the intense pain in his left hand. His whole left side would be numb by the time the blond was through with him. He cried out into the cloth, desperately trying to get the other's attention. He wanted….no, needed to vomit.

Naruto looked down at the hand clinging to him, and for a moment, his expression softened and he returned the gesture with a comforting squeeze. "I don't know where he is. I keep hoping he'll return one day, and I wouldn't care who apologized for what first. I'd give anything to hold him in my arms again." He saw the blood, slowly pooling around Kakuzu's hand, and his ominous smile was back in place.

'Strange,' Kakuzu thought, numbly. 'Have those whiskers always been there on his cheeks?' He blinked once to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but there were, in fact, three whisker like scars on both of the blond's cheeks. Funny how pain can make you suddenly perceptive like that. His fingers twitched sporadically on his left hand, the nerves severely damaged. It seemed to him that his whole world was out of proportion.

"You're really hard, huh?" Naruto asked softly as he took the man's cock and pumped it once. He smiled when Kakuzu released a moan and arched his hips. He bowed down to take a long lick from the underside of the brunette's manhood, and then wrapped his lips around the tip. "Kakuzu-chan," Naruto murmured. "I know that you're married, too. I saw your wedding band. Kind of hard not to when I stab the hand its on." He took another suck, licking the pearl of precum that settled there. "Are you seeking punishment for something you did?"

Kakuzu didn't respond right away. He was too busy focusing on the blond's mouth and the pleasure that was barely blocking out the pain. He received a hard pinch to his thigh, quickly reminding him of the question. He shook his head no and tried moving his legs away.

"Ah," Naruto gripped the other's knees and pinned them against the floor. "Don't struggle. I'm not done with you yet."

The older man glared at his captor before using his free hand to punch him square in the jaw. He considered himself lucky that he was able to move that far with the dagger still in his hand. It had definitely caught the blond off guard.

Naruto stood to his feet as he rubbed at his bruising jaw and spat out the blood with a curious expression on his face. He smirked deviously as he returned to the kitchen, and this time searched the cupboard beneath the sink. "I see I'm going to have to tie you down completely."

"Mm…" Kakuzu paled considerably when he saw the long rope of barbed wire being pulled out from the compartment underneath the sink. He instantly reached for the cloth around his head and yanked it off. "Stop it! There's no…." He was viciously cut off by a heel to the temple, which smashed the back of his head into the floor.

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak, now did I?" Naruto knelt over the older man's chest and grasped his chin in a strong, vice-like grip. "You will do as I say, unless you want to leave here more injured than I had planned. Because, honestly, that kick to your head was just a bit over my limit." Naruto sneered as he released the brunette's chin and grasped the dagger piercing the man's hand. He wiggled it slightly, earning him a moan and a quick slap to the cheek. Naruto chuckled in delight as he yanked the weapon out of his victim's hand and heard that gorgeous yelp.

Kakuzu took that moment to turn on his side and curl his body inward, his injured hand held up to his face. He refused to cry in this type of situation, but the pain in his hand was telling him otherwise. He was abashed when he released a weak sniffle and tried to scoot away from the inhuman blond.

"Stop…" Kakuzu choked

"Eh?" Naruto sneered. "But we just got started, and you're already so hard." To prove his point, he grasped the older man's cock and gave a warm squeeze. He smiled as his victim writhed and gave a small thrust into his grip. "Your blood is really pretty, Kakuzu. I wonder if your husband knows this." He forced the older male onto his stomach and used the barbed wire to tie his hands behind his back.

Kakuzu bit back a whimper as the barbs immediately started digging into his wrists. He could feel his own blood dripping lazily into the dip of his back, and gasped as the blond pulled his legs further apart.

"Keep them that way, or you'll be sorry," Naruto murmured seriously, before grasping the wire again and wrapping it around Kakuzu's neck. He slowly started to make his way down the brunette's body, making sure to stop at a certain point and wrap the wire around a body part, and then continue. He stopped when he finished with Kakuzu's thighs and couldn't resist licking his lips as he watched the barbs rip into the tender flesh and left rivulets of blood pouring down the older man's legs. Naruto was practically drooling when he could already see his prey's blood spilling into his twitching entrance.

The older male cringed as he felt the blond's finger slide between his butt cheeks, teasing the opening that had never been penetrated before. Some would probably have found it strange that he was still a virgin in that way. But, he had always been the one to top in any of his relationships. This blond, this brat that was ten years his junior, was about to break the barrier that was never meant to be broken; at least, not in his book.

Kakuzu ground his teeth together in determination and tried to scoot forward, out of the blond's reach, but a hard squeeze to his injured hand immediately rendered him vulnerable. He purposefully bashed his forehead against the floor repeatedly, trying to distract himself from the searing pain. "W-Why…" He was cut off by the same white cloth from earlier, and he glared viciously at his tormentor.

"Now, now, don't look at me that way, Kakuzu-chan." Naruto sneered when he saw the loathing in the older man's eyes, knowing full well that he didn't care much for the familiar title…. Okay, maybe despised it, but that just enticed Naruto further. "I love how the barbed wire almost blends in with your tattoos. It makes me want to trace them with my tongue. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The blond chuckled as the older man snorted and turned his head away conceitedly.

"Mufti (Bastard)…" Kakuzu growled, before receiving a hard yank on the wire. He let out a howl of agony as the miniature spikes dug into his neck, waist, and thighs. "Mf hrfs! (It hurts!)"

Naruto leaned over the older man's back and gave an experimental thrust into his opening. He sighed in disappointment when his victim cringed and tried to pull away. "You're really tight. You've never been taken before, have you? Not even by your husband?"

Kakuzu shook his head frantically, still trying to get away from the foreign intruder. Tears burned angrily down his cheeks as the man from behind gripped his hips tightly and penetrated him without any warning. He groaned through the gag before dropping his head to the floor and resisting the urge to vomit. Instead, he blacked out.

"We'll just have to change that," the blond panted, oblivious to the older man's lack of movement.

Was he dead yet? If he went by the blinding pain in his backside, he was fairly certain that he wasn't…yet. Kakuzu gave a muffled grunt when he felt the blond starting to thrust easier and faster into him. He was optimistic; if this had all been in different circumstances, he would be enjoying the burning rub against his inner walls, and the constant abuse against his prostate. Of course, that wasn't to be. Right now, he was wondering how Hidan, or any gay man, could enjoy this agony.

He could feel the blood spilling down his thighs as Naruto continued to pound into him, harder and faster. Just as his vision was beginning to clear, there was a tight, painful grip in his hair, which yanked his head back, revealing his vulnerable neck to the whole world.

"You know, it'd be more fun if you tried to resist a little more." Naruto latched his sharp canines into the side of Kakuzu's neck and bit hard enough to break the skin. He lapped at the blood like a deprived vampire.

Kakuzu moaned to the newly inflicted wound and the warm rush of the blond's tongue cleaning away the blood. It was short lived as the younger man started to pull away, and after realizing what the other's motive was, which was to momentarily distract him from the real pain, he took advantage of the situation and threw his head back, smashing right into Naruto's nose. He cringed when he heard the crack and loud curse that filled the apartment. Unfortunately, that didn't dislodge his captor from behind.

"You fucking bastard," the blond exclaimed and brought a hand up to his nose. But then, his scowl turned into a merciless grin. "You're really different from my other victims." He gave a hard thrust before bending over and nipping the back of Kakuzu's ear. "Apparently, this stray has bite, hm?" Naruto chuckled as he continued to pound into the other's tortured body, and licking at the drying blood on his upper lip.

_This is too much, _Kakuzu thought wearily, and closed his eyes. He could feel the darkness slipping in again, until he heard a voice from above him; one that obviously didn't belong to Naruto.

"My, Naruto. You found a good one this time. The poor guy looks about ready to keel over. Did you miss me THAT much?"

Kakuzu looked up with a slow blink, and then blinked again with sudden realization. It was the raven from the pictures. Sasuke, wasn't it? And, from the sounds of it, the guy was used to this type of thing. So, asking for help was possibly a nil hope. The rest of that hope was shattered as the raven smiled darkly and grasped him by the root of his hair, forcing him to bring his face up to groin level.

The blond paused in his ministrations to look up at his lover, and gave the most happy grin anyone had ever seen. Like a kid in a candy shop. "Sasuke, baby. I've missed you so much." His grip around the older man's waist tightened slightly, earning him a grunt.

"You're really pretty," Sasuke murmured to the brunette, pointedly ignoring his childish lover.

Kakuzu watched numbly as the raven released his already hardened member from its restraints and then pulled the rag down from his mouth. "Suck me," Sasuke demanded softly. "If you bite, I'll rip your tongue out."

How could Kakuzu refuse such a proposition? He cautiously wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked softly, at first, but the hard shove to the back of his head changed that. He was now, forcefully, deep throating the bastard. He gagged around the member and tried to pull away hastily, but the firm grip on his head hindered that idea.

Sasuke moaned as the older man's throat contracted desperately around his cock, trying to drive him out. He looked up at his blond lover with a pleased smile. "You really need to learn restraint, Naruto-dobe."

The blond smirked as he drove into the body below him. "You do it to me, you bastard. You should be flattered."

"I am," Sasuke murmured softly as he finally released Kakuzu's head and began stroking his hair. "I'd be even more flattered if you'd learn a different hobby when you're so frustrated." He smiled kindly as the older male pulled away and started coughing violently. "I'm sorry, darling. Maybe we should make this more comfortable for you."

Kakuzu thought about shaking his head no, but refrained from doing so and made another attempt to move away from the cock in front of his face. There was no telling what these sadists considered 'comfortable.' He received a hard yank on the wire, forcing him to bow before the raven. "S-Stop it!" He flinched at how vulnerable his voice sounded, and mentally kicked himself.

The room echoed eerily with mocking laughter from both younger men, and Kakuzu's ears rang hauntingly with the blond's deep voice repeatedly whispering 'sweet-nothings.' The pain in his lower half was proving to him that there was nothing sweet about this.

Sasuke appeared slightly concerned when Kakuzu didn't look up from the floor after several seconds and leaned over to bury his fingers in the thick, dark brown locks. He frowned when he could feel nothing but vicious tremors through the older man's skin. "Hey…," he started soothingly, until he noticed the wound on Kakuzu's left hand. "Naruto…"

"M-my…hip," Kakuzu moaned pitifully. "Make him….stop….I beg of you…"

"Your hip?" Sasuke sounded irritated that he was interrupted from getting Naruto's attention and looked up at said partner, who was continually thrusting into the brunette's abused opening.

Naruto hissed as he felt his abdomen tighten, and gave one more hard thrust before spilling his seed into the man beneath him. He leaned over Kakuzu's back and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. "Do you want to try, Sasuke? He's really tight, and still wet." He pulled his softening cock out and started pushing against the man's backside to turn him around.

Kakuzu groaned under the pressure of the blond's hands and yelped as a sickening snap of bone was heard throughout the room. He fell limp onto his right side, obviously favoring his left hip and ignoring the barbs digging into his waist. He noted, numbly, that he was now lying sideways with his back toward the raven and his front toward the blond.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. "You over did it. Just how hard were you pounding into him?"

Naruto snorted as he sat on the floor and scratched the back of his head, disconcerted. "I didn't think it was that hard…"

"Don't lie. You were pounding into him like a jackhammer," Sasuke scolded. "Like I said earlier, you need a new hobby… We both do," he muttered, before carefully leaning over Kakuzu's side and brushing the man's hair away from his face. "Hang in there. I'm calling the hospital."

"What?" Naruto bolted to his feet and grabbed for his lover's arm. "If you do that, they'll get us for attempted murder."

Sasuke blinked in surprise and turned to face the other man. "Jesus. What the hell did you do to him when I was gone?"

The blond blushed in embarrassment as he looked down at the trail of blood on the floor that led to a larger puddle created by the wound in Kakuzu's hand. "I…I got carried away."

"Jus-st dump me on the sidewalk… I won't tell them anything." Kakuzu's voice cracked somnolently. "I just want to get away from here… I want Hidan."

"Hidan?" Sasuke queried, looking at his fiancé with a scowl.

Naruto flinched and immediately back pedaled away from the raven. "I'm guessing that's his husband?" He peered over his shoulder at the quivering form on the floor, and frowned with remorse. "I guess I did get carried away…"

"More than that, Naruto-baka!" Sasuke shoved the blond aside as he knelt by the older male again. "You almost killed him."

Kakuzu shook his head before Naruto could respond. "I deserved it. It made me realize…what I've been doing wrong in my own relationship. If only he'd give me another chance…"

"Kakuzu," Naruto started. "I thought…"

Sasuke didn't give much of a warning as he grasped the golden knife on the floor and threw it at his lover's head, barely missing his shoulder by mere inches. The knife struck the wall and wobbled for a few seconds. "Shut up! You deserve to go to jail for this!"

Naruto appeared stunned by the action and words, and slowly backed away toward the wall with wide eyes.

"N-no, he doesn't," Kakuzu murmured. "If anything…I owe him. Please, just put me in a ally somewhere…call the hospital…tell them that you found me like that. I won't tell them anything."

Sasuke gnawed on his bottom lip with apprehension. "But, Kakuzu, even if you think you deserve this..." He honestly didn't know where he was going with this.

He never received a response, though. Kakuzu was unconscious.

"Dobe, get your self together! We'll go done the fire escape behind the building, so no one will notice us," Sasuke explained as calmly as possible, before carefully turning the older man onto his back and grabbing him from underneath his shoulders. He gasped as Kakuzu's head fell against his chest and suddenly felt horrible as he looked at the man's features.

Naruto nodded numbly as he made a hasty retreat into their bedroom to open the window. He was back in no time and grabbing the brunette's feet. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I actually thought he was enjoying himself."

"Don't talk to me," Sasuke seethed. "After this, you're getting some counseling." He ground his teeth together, restraining himself from yelling at his fiancé. "I can't believe what I did to him. I should have realized something was wrong when I didn't hear him crying for more… Dobe! Careful with his hip!"

The blond squeaked at his lover's demanding bark and nodded obediently. "I'm trying to, anyways."

"Well, try harder." Sasuke carefully coordinated his partner's walking capabilities with his own as they moved down the hall and into their bedroom, where the fire escape was located. There were a few complications as Sasuke stumbled against the railing and Naruto bumping his head on the window seal. There were a few shared curses as they slowly made their way down the escape and into the ally. Sasuke had been relieved that no one in the lower levels of the complex were curious enough to peek out their windows to see what all the commotion was all about.

As soon as they were on the ground, Naruto returned to the apartment and retrieved the older man's clothes. He shredded the jacket slightly, to make it appear that Kakuzu had put up more of a fight, and unceremoniously, tossed the clothes to the ground by the man's side.

"Shouldn't you take the wire off?" Sasuke asked, as he pointed to the older male's hands. "They'll check it for fingerprints, you know, without his consent? I should know. My father and brother are policemen."

Naruto shrunk back slightly at the thought, and moved quickly to release Kakuzu from his binds. He glanced up at his fiancé as he carefully wound the wire around his arm. "Could you do me….actually, him, a favor?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow curiously. "What is it?"

"Since your hands are cleaner than mine, could you use his cell and look up his husband's phone number? I'm sure he'd like to know what's happened? I think its in the front pocket of his jacket." Naruto blinked when he received a rare, but always welcomed, smile from the raven.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it. Go back to the apartment and stay there. I'm going to wait until the ambulance arrives." Sasuke pulled his blond lover closer by the arm and planted a lingering kiss on his whiskered cheek. "And, clean the blood up while you're up there."

Naruto chuckled as he bounded back up the fire escape and disappeared through their bedroom window.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured fondly, before kneeling by the man's side and pushing him up against the wall. With the way Kakuzu's head fell to the side, and the wounds scattered along his body, he actually resembled a murder victim. He sighed in disgust as he brushed his fingers gently through the older man's fringe. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stood again and pulled out his own cell phone to call the hospital. They were quick to respond to the emergency, and sent an ambulance before he even started explaining the situation. He then received the brunette's cell from his jacket and scanned through the quick dials, which there was only one; Hidan-Baby. Sasuke blinked in astonishment and couldn't help but give that knowing smile. "Only for him, huh?" He pressed the call button and only got one ring before someone picked up on the other end, as if they had been anticipating the call all this time.

There was a deep sigh of relief on the other end, and then a voice, a very loud voice, exclaimed his animosity for the other. "What the fuck do you want, you bastard? Why the hell are you calling me for? I told you, I didn't want to hear your greasy voice ever again! Huuuuh? Did you hear me, you fucker?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking that he already had this guy figured out, but now he considered himself hugely mistaken. His voice stiffened, and he responded in a humorless tone. "Your husband is in the hospital."

The other end was eerily silent for a moment. "W-What? Who the fuck…"

Sasuke clicked the cell shut before he had allowed the other to finish that sentence, and placed it within Kakuzu's limp hand. "I may be looking at this in an unfair way, but…I really don't think he deserves you. You seem way better than him. Especially…" His voice was drowned out by the sirens of several police vehicles and an ambulance pulling up to the ally's entrance. He scoffed softly.

"That sure was quick."

-M-

Wherever he was, it certainly wasn't the hardwood floor or the cold cement of the ally. No, this was warm, soft, and immensely bright through his closed eyelids. He could hear someone speaking at his side, and it sounded blissfully familiar. It was smooth, urging, and very concentrated. It was…praying?

"H-Hidan… Why are you praying to your god? He isn't going to do anything for me."

The voice immediately stopped, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Kakuzu twitched the fingers of his right hand, the one hand he could actually move and feel with. He wrapped them around a wrist and then quickly moved on to the other's cheek, cupping it with affection. He smiled weakly as he opened his eyes slowly and took in the vision of his gorgeous husband. "How did you know…Ugh!"

"You fucking old bastard!" Hidan hurled himself onto the bedridden patient and cried into his chest. "Someone called me on your cell phone and told me you were in the hospital! He hung up on me before I could even ask what happened. Kakuzu, the doctor told me you were brutally raped! Why? How could this happen to you?"

The brunette let out a sound that resembled something between a cough and a laugh. "Hidan, you're suffocating me."

Hidan wouldn't relent his hold on the other man. "I don't care! If anyone is going to kill you, it'll be me. Especially if you end up like this again….you bastard!"

"Hidan." Kakuzu snorted, trying to sound reprimanding, and failing. "You're acting childish. It won't happen again. I promise."

The shorter man looked up at his partner disbelievingly at first, his eyes shimmering with tears. "I-I'm sorry I left you. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I thought leaving you for good would change anything. I wouldn't want to change you for anything. I love you the way you are, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu was stunned silent, a tight line stretching his lips. He buried his fingers into Hidan's bleach-blond hair and pulled him forward for a heated kiss. "You don't know how much it actually did change me, Hidan. I'll try harder to be a better husband. I promise."

"Fucking old man," Hidan muttered affectionately and rested his head beneath Kakuzu's chin. He flinched as the other's fingers tweaked his left earlobe, just below the gash he received two days after he left.

"What happened to your ear?" Kakuzu gently brushed the tip of his thumb over the cut and smiled amusedly.

Hidan leaned into the comforting touch and blushed. "I got into a fight at a bar… The guy was carrying two knives with him. He was trying to aim for my shoulder when he threw it, but missed and sliced my ear instead. That fucker got what he deserved when the police arrived."

"I'm sure there's a plausible excuse for his behavior, Hidan." The older man stared at his lover accusingly. "Like forcing your religious beliefs onto him. And don't deny it."

Hidan scoffed as he sat up on his husband's waist and turned his head away with a pout. "Not my fault he didn't want to see the just ways of Jashin-sama."

A wondering hand slipped to the other's hip and gave a teasing squeeze. "And, I can't help that you're already getting on my nerves."

"What?" Hidan barked. "What the hell does that mean, you fucking old geezer! I'll have you know I traveled halfway across Tokyo to get here and pamper you. I should throw you out that window and kick you in the guts to make sure you're dead… And what the fuck are you grinning at?"

Kakuzu allowed himself to drift off into another sleep. "Stop making…such a fuss… Hidan," he whispered wearily. "I'm just saying… I've missed it."

"Missed…it?" Hidan blushed again as he leaned forward and captured the sleeping figure's lips. "I've missed you, too, Kakuzu."

Naruto smirked as he walked away from the slightly cracked door of the two lovers' room. "I don't see how anyone could get pleasure from verbal abuse. That, to me. is twisted. Oh, and you were apparently wrong about the guy." He grinned at Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around the raven's waist. "He just SEEMS like a bastard."

"You mean, like you SEEM to think that you're good in bed?" Sasuke chuckled at the offended expression on the blond's features.

"That was cold, baby. Really cold!" D8

The End


End file.
